1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an art of a filament winding apparatus.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a filament winding apparatus is known which winds a fiber bundle onto an outer peripheral surface of a liner by rotating the liner (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid Open Gazette 2010-23481). Such a filament winding apparatus has at least a rotation unit and a control unit.
The rotation unit can rotate a driving shaft forward or reversely. The control unit can control start or stop of the rotation of the driving shaft. Such a filament winding apparatus rotates the liner by connecting a driven shaft, attached to the liner, to the driving shaft.
In a conventional filament winding apparatus, connection work of the driven shaft to the driving shaft by an operator is indispensable. However, there is a problem in that the connection work by the operator requires effort and time, whereby production efficiency gets worse. From a viewpoint of improvement of the production efficiency, a filament winding apparatus which can connect the driven shaft to the driving shaft automatically is required.